Originis
by NorikomiFF
Summary: Huncwoci wpadli w tarapaty, jeden z nich zdradził resztę i aby przetrwać musieli się ukrywać. Ale co z ich rodzinami? Orion syn jednego z nich został wychowany przez matkę. Zamieszkał razem z nią oraz jej rodziną. Jak poradzi sobie w magicznym świecie jednocześnie zmagając się z Czarnym Panem?


_Cześć! W większości przesiaduje na wattpadzie, ale od czasu do czasu czytam opka również tutaj, dlatego postanowiłam udostępnić swoją pracę także tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że rodział się spodoba i parę zagubionych duszyczek będzie nadal śledzić losy głównego bohatera ;)_

 _*_

Ucieczka będzie oznaką tchórzostwa - usprawiedliwił się.

\- Sądzisz więc, że pozostając tutaj wykażesz się odwagą? Mylisz się mój drogi. To zwyczajna głupota! - Na te słowa twarz Syriusza wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Nie uzyskując odpowiedzi, kobiecy głos kontynuował. - Zostając tutaj narazisz nas na niebezpieczeństwo. On wykorzysta nas po to, aby zemścić się na tobie. Czy tego właśnie pragniesz?

\- W porządku - odrzekł po chwili - ukryję się. - Kobieta stojąca przed nim w tej chwili wyglądała o wiele lepiej. Tak, jak gdyby z jej pleców spadł właśnie ogromny ciężar. Wyprostowała się i założyła na twarz maskę obojętności.

\- Na co jeszcze czekasz? - Spytała. - Nie zapominaj, że on nie będzie czekać. - Posłała mu jedno ze swoich spojrzeń nie znoszących sprzeciwu. Po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu, mężczyzna wstał z zamiarem aportowania się na Grimmauld Place jednak właśnie sobie o czymś przypomniał. Z zewnętrznej kieszeni szaty wyjął małe pudełeczko i - uprzednio je powiększając - wręczył kobiecie.

\- To prezent od Jamesa. Prosił, byś dała mu to, kiedy podrośnie. - Chwilę później już go nie było. Pożegnania zawsze były trudne dla Syriusza, dlatego ich sobie odpuścił.

Będąc już na miejscu, Syriusz zaczął pakować wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jego czas się kończył. Wystarczająco długo upierał się przy swoim. Kiedy zaledwie wczoraj rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, zaczęli zastanawiać się, czy nie mogliby zostać tutaj - w Grimmauld Place. Szybko odrzucili ten pomysł. Racja, dom chroniony był przez wiele silnych zaklęć, ale byłby jednym z pierwszych miejsc w których wróg by ich szukał. Drugą z opcji było, aby postanowili zatrzymać się gdzieś za granicą. Do pewnego czasu Syriusz nie miał nic przeciwko, jednak chwilę przed wyjściem całkowicie zwątpił w powodzenie tego planu. Był pewny, że nie ważne, gdzie się udadzą, on i tak ich znajdzie. Dlatego też postanowił, że zostanie u boku swojej ukochanej i będzie bronił ją, jeśli nadejdzie taka potrzeba. Narcyza - jego ukochana - nie podzielała jego zdania. Mimo tego i tak starał się przekonać ją, że z pewnością poradziłby sobie ze starszym czarodziejem. W końcu też był dobry.

Narcyza jednak nie dawała za wygraną. Z całych sił starała się wbić mu do głowy, że nie dałby rady obronić nawet siebie. A kiedy to nie podziałało, stwierdziła, że będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Po tych słowach przemyślał sobie wszystko. Jeśli zostałby na miejscu wróg wiedziałby kogo chroni. Z pewnością wykorzystałby tę wiedzę po to, by szantażować Syriusza. Jeśli okazałoby się, że Narcyzie i ich dziecku grozi niebezpieczeństwo, bez wahania zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko byli bezpieczni. Nawet jeśli musiałby zapłacić za to życiem. Zrozumiał, że jeśli ukryje się teraz, wróg nie dowie się, kogo Syriusz chciałby ochronić.

Jego relacja z Narcyzą była trochę skomplikowana. Kobieta zamężna była z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Z całą pewnością nie był to związek zrodzony z miłości. Przez pewien czas obydwoje starali się utworzyć uczucie, którym mogliby darzyć małżonka, ale nie udało się, więc wraz z mężem ustalili, że pozostaną w wolnym związku. Najważniejsze było zachowanie dyskrecji. Podczas gdy Lucjusz miał pełno kochanek, Narcyza zakochała się w Syriuszu, zresztą z wzajemnością.

Małżeństwo razem pojawiało się na różnego rodzaju uroczystościach, starali się zachować pozory. W rzeczywistości jednak nie łączyło ich zbyt wiele. Fakt, dzielili razem imię, dom, moc i ciało... No właśnie, ciało. Musieli wydać na świat dziedzica. W ten sposób 5 czerwca 1980 roku Narcyza wydała na świat chłopca imieniem Draco. Nie skończyło się tylko na tym. Jak się później okazało kobieta zaszła w ciążę po raz drugi, tym razem z Syriuszem. Razem ustalili, że jak tylko dziecko przyjdzie na świat ujawnią swój związek. Nic takiego się jednak nie stanie.

Zmuszony do ucieczki Syriusz nie będzie mógł być przy ukochanej... Nawet, gdyby Narcyza przyznała publicznie, że ojcem został jeden z Blacków, prawdopodobnie nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Zdrada męża, zniknięcie ojca dziecka - taka informacja zachwiałaby pozycję o którą tak bardzo troszczył się Lucjusz.

Kiedy już skończył, zmniejszył swój kufer i ukrył go w kieszeni szaty. Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu znajdującym się w salonie i spojrzał na blat stołu. Leżał na nim kapsel w odcieniu brudnej zieleni. Przez mały otwór przeprowadzony był pożółkły łańcuszek, a obok niego leżała karteczka. Do aktywowania świstoklika pozostało niecałe dziesięć minut. Według informacji, po przeteleportowaniu powinien znaleźć się dokładnie przed bramą Hogwartu. Do ciszy nocnej na terenie zamku pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Syriusz obawiał się, że w drodze może wpaść na jednego z uczniów, ale z drugiej strony... zwykłe zaklęcie niewidzialności powinno wystarczyć.

Najbardziej bolało go to, że nie zobaczył jeszcze swojego dziecka. Syriusz bardzo chciałby poczekać do czasu narodzin, ale jak widać, nie udało mu się. Nie będzie widział jego pierwszych kroczków, słyszał pierwszego słowa. Nawet nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek je zobaczy. Tan fakt wywiercał mu dziurę w brzuchu. Jeszcze za czasów szkolnych często myślał o tym, jakim będzie ojcem. Czasem nawet zastanawiał się jakie imię nosiłoby jego dziecko. Wieść o tym, że Narcyza jest w ciąży, była dla niego jak gwiazdka z nieba. Szczęście emanowało z każdej komórki jego ciała, ciągle tylko opowiadał, jak to będzie bawił się ze swoim potomkiem. Jakie bajki będzie opowiadać, i jakich kawałów go nauczy. Które historie z młodości mu opowie? A teraz to wszystko pękło niczym bańka mydlana.

Świstoklik już za chwilę miał się uruchomić. Syriusz wstał z fotela, a jego wzrok spoczął na zielonym kapslu. Ruchem ręki przywołał go do siebie i chwilę później mały przedmiot leżał na jego dłoni. Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Chwiejnie lądując na nogach zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Tak, jak zapewnił go Dumbledore, świstoklik przeniósł go pod bramę Hogwartu.

Zamek o tej godzinie wyglądał zjawiskowo. Rozświetlany był przez kule światła, i można było dostrzec, jak wiele okien się zaciemnia. Nie ma się co dziwić, cisza nocna już prawie nastała.

\- Widzę, że już dotarłeś, Syriuszu - Po tych słowach odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Po jego prawej stronie zauważył Dumbledora spacerującego wzdłuż bramy. Zaczął się zastanawiać, od kiedy dyrektor uczęszcza na takie nocne wycieczki.

\- Dyrektorze - odezwał się po chwili, w geście przywitania.

\- Wszyscy już na Ciebie czekają - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Syriusz skinął głową, po czym razem przekroczyli bramę szkoły. Zaklęcie niewidzialności przestało być potrzebne... Od razu skierowali się w stronę gabinetu. Miało odbyć się w nim spotkanie. Od tego, jak się ono potoczy, będą zależeć dalsze losy Huncwotów.

Kierując się do wierzy Syriusz zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie wyczuł aury starszego czarodzieja. Moc Dumbledora emanowała swoją siłą na daleką odległość, nie mogła tak po prostu zniknąć, prawda?

\- Sezamki - odrzekł na miejscu dyrektor. Na te słowa posąg gargulca wpuścił ich do środka.

Od czasu gdy Syriusz był tutaj ostatnim razem minęło już sporo czasu, jednak nie zmieniło się tutaj praktycznie nic. Na owalnych ścianach wisiały portrety machające mu serdecznie. Na końcu znajdowały się drzwi, prawdopodobnie do sypialni. Wokół nich znajdowały się regały z książkami. Rozglądając się, mężczyzna zauważył Tiarę przydziału. Nagle przypomniał mu się moment, kiedy wyczytano jego nazwisko. Na miejsce szedł pewnym krokiem, ale w rzeczywistości aż rozrywało go od środka. Dalej błądząc wzrokiem, napotkał kominek, który prawdopodobnie był w tej chwili nieczynny. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił Faweks, który wesoło dawał o sobie znać. W końcu spojrzał na biurko, Dumbledore zdążył już obejść je i zająć swoje miejsce. Naprzeciw niego siedzieli Remus i James, w towarzystwie Lily. Po wymienieniu uprzejmości, Syriusz zajął miejsce z brzegu biurka, siadając obok Lupina.

Chwilę później dyrektor odchrząknął, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę zebranych.

\- Przez parę najbliższych dni zatrzymacie się w zamku. W tym czasie musimy znaleźć wam miejsce, w którym będziecie mogli zamieszkać.

\- Nie moglibyśmy zostać w tutaj na stałe? - Spytał po chwili James.

\- Sami mówiliście, że wróg może mieć szpiegów w zamku. Jeśli któryś z nich przekazałby swojemu panu, że tu jesteście, prawdopodobnie rozpoczęłaby się wojna. Nie mogę narazić życia uczniów - odrzekł dyrektor, spoglądając na nich przez swoje okulary - połówki.

\- Więc co nam proponujesz? - Spytał ponownie.

*

Po spotkaniu wszyscy rozeszli się do przygotowanych dla nich sypialniach. Po umyciu się Syriusz usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem, trzymając ognistą brandy w dłoniach. Gdy przyglądał się cieczy, której kolor mienił się barwami od pomarańczowej do brązowej, kominek rozbłysnął zielonym światłem. Teraz wystawała z niego głowa jego przyjaciela, Jamesa.

\- Mogę na chwilę? - Syriusz kiwnął głową nie odrywając wzroku od szklanki. Po chwili James otrzepał się z pyłków i zajął miejsce obok przyjaciela. Za pomocą magii przechylił butelkę i nalał sobie do szklanki trochę trunku, po czym przywołał ją do siebie. - Wręczyłeś jej prezent dla małego?

\- Och tak. O mały włos, a bym o nim zapomniał. - Odrzekł upijając łyk kryształowej cieczy.

*

KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 1


End file.
